Poof's Playdate
|caption= |prodcode=91B |episode=17 |writer=Scott Fellows |storyboard=Butch Hartman |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=6 |airdate= |headgag=Raccoon |previous=Wishy Washy |next=Vicky Gets Fired |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-7/id542707402 |dvd= Season 6, Vol. 1 }} Poof's Playdate is the seventeenth episode of Season 6. Plot When Wanda feels that Poof needs baby bonding, Timmy wishes that Cosmo and Wanda's fairy friends were babies by inviting them to his house under the pretense of a "pancake party". Trouble arises when Cosmo poofs himself and Wanda into babies to join in on the fun. Meanwhile, Mom and Dad want to bond with Timmy after watching a show called "Dr. Bill". Synopsis Mesmerized by his favorite show, Poof is watching Lookie Lookie's Lunchbox. As show host James feeds Lookie the dog some apples, Poof poofs up some apples and follows suit, munching down on the healthy food. He starts to bang his head against the TV. Seeing Poof glued to the TV screen without much social contact, Wanda asks Timmy if he could play blocks with Poof, but Timmy retorts that he's too old to play blocks, and instead, Cosmo and he decides to just accompany Poof, who is still watching Lookie Lookie's Lunchbox. James opens the lunchbox again, and prunes fall out. James then tells the viewer that prunes are good for your colon as Lookie, who ate the prunes, rushes to the bathroom. Quickly becoming bored, Cosmo and Timmy place life-size Cosmo and Timmy dolls in front of the TV to fool Wanda that they are watching TV with Poof. However, a furious Wanda finds out and then informs Timmy and Cosmo that even though Poof's colon is healthy from eating the foods that Lookie ate, he still needed social time with other fairy babies. Timmy decides if Poof needs a playdate with other fairy babies, then he would throw a party that no fairy could resist. He invites Cupid, Tooth Fairy, Juandissimo, and Jorgen to a so-called "pancake party". The fairies quickly arrive at Timmy's house and they dig into the big, steaming pile of pancakes. However, Timmy has other plans and wishes for all the fairies to become babies. Seeing that there are finally other fairy babies around, Poof happily plays with them. Watching the fun the babies are having, Wanda wishes that she could join them, but Cosmo interprets her words incorrectly and turns Wanda and himself into babies as well. Suddenly, the babies get loose in Timmy's house, leaving him to round them up. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are taking a "Bad Parent" test with Dr. Bill. They realize that they are bad parents and decide to spend more time with Timmy, but Timmy tries to avoid them as much as possible. After rounding up a few babies, he sees that he can't get them to stay in one place at the same time, but he gets an idea when he looks at the TV playing "Lookie Lookie's Lunchbox," realizing that the show mesmerizes babies, keeping them in front of the TV screen. Finally, after convincing his parents that they weren't bad parents and that they reunited the family, Timmy gets all the babies in his room. He tries to convince them to turn themselves into adults again, but they refuse to listen, hypnotized by the TV screen. Timmy comes to the conclusion that "Lookie Lookie's Lunchbox" is his way out of the mess since the babies only listen to them. Timmy gets the life-sized Cosmo doll from earlier and, pretending it's part of the show, he tells the babies to poof up adult Cosmo. Cosmo poofs himself back into an adult and Timmy wishes for all the fairies to become adults again and be sent back to Fairy World. After the mess is over, all the fairies poof back into the room and assure Timmy that they will be there for Poof anytime he needs some companionship. Poof takes Jorgen's binky and sucks on it. Jorgen tries to take the pacifier from Poof, but Poof beats him up and the episode ends. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Jorgen Von Strangle *Grey DeLisle as Tooth Fairy / James *Tom Kenny as Cupid / Dr. Bill *Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico External links *Poof's Playdate clip at Nick.com *Poof's Playdate transcript at Scribd * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6